bigbrotherdiscordorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Isaac
Isaac is a houseguest who appeared in Big Brother 6. After watching his bestie Sex compete in Season 4 & 5, he wanted his own chance in the BBDORG house. After learning about the pair twist he was hesitant as he knew Dys would want to be partnered with him. He feared this would be the downfall of his game as he was aware Dys had a tendency to be either inactive, over the top or simply someone who starts drama. In the end, he felt he would feel guilty if he wasn’t paired with him and decided to give him a chance. Isaac’s main loyalty was to the aadimz family which consisted of Amanda, Abdi, Dys, Michael and Zach. Isaac’s initial concern about Dys was well warranted as they found themselves nominated week 2 during Cici and Sam’s HOH as they felt Dys was not social. Despite being nominated, Isaac had the loyalty of his alliance which kept both him and Dys safe come eviction night. During Isaac’s HOH reign he wanted to make a big move and nominate a duo he felt was trying to play all sides, Noela and Cherry. He won the POV which secured his nominations and got his target, Noela, out of the house. During Zach’s HOH Isaac began to feel stress as he had been hearing that Dys was going to be backdoored. This frustrated him as he had considered turning against Zach but convinced Dys that staying loyal would be better for the longevity of their game. Even though he lost Dys, it set a fire under his ass to do what he needs to do in order to get as far as he can. Despite being nominated on Cherry’s HOH and being the intended target, his allies in the aadimz family kept him safe blindsiding Cherry. Moving forward Isaac grew a lot closer to Abdi and Michael. Zach won another HOH which sent Abdi out of the house, this made Isaac more frustrated at Amanda and Zach as he felt they were evicting all his allies. Thus, when he won HOH the following week he decided to put up Amanda and Zach. Even though Zach was his intended target, he was still able to get Amanda out of the house after Zach saved himself with the POV. Unfortunately for him, Zach won the yet another HOH and put him on the block next to his remaining ally, Michael. After Zach won the POV sealing one of their fates, his big brother life remained in the hands of Luna. Luna gave both of them a chance to campaign, but Michael promised Luna he would take them to the final 2 and despite Isaac promising the same, they decided to go with Michael and cast their vote to evict Isaac. Thus, Isaac was the next houseguest to walk out the big brother house and became the fourth member of the jury. During finale night, Isaac was also given the title of Discord's Favourite Player as he had recieved the most spectator votes. Biography Name: Isaac Age: 18 Hometown: Orlando Recruit, Fan, or Superfan: Fan Favorite Houseguest: Ariadna Gutierrez Favorite BB Season: BBCAN5 Three Words That Describe You: Unintelligible, Caring, and Mean Game Strategy: My strategy is to just try and be super social while maintaining a low threat status. I'm not the best at comps so I don't want to rely on that until absolutley necessicary. My goal is to try and allign with the big personalities and people who have "early out" written on their forehead. Fun Fact: 1) I'm a leftie 2) I have a garden 3) I like to read Competition History Voting History HOH History References Category:Houseguests Category:Season 6 Houseguests Category:Hispanic Contestants Category:LGBT Contestants